Inexistence
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Personne ne la voyait, et lui ne se voyait pas. " Dis, pourquoi tu te détestes ? " La voix de la petite, cette petite que nulle autre ne pouvait voir, ni entendre, ce fantôme. Au loin, ce grand-frère qui n'arrivait plus à avancer. Et à leurs côtés, cette mère partie trop tôt qui n'ose plus se montrer. Personne ne la voyait, et lui ne se voyait pas. - OC
1. Mirage au soir, Apparition au matin

**Titre** : Inexistence  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Hitomi et Soren, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la maman des moustachus foudroyés et des princes psychopathes ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Devinez quoi? Encore une OC /PAN/  
Une histoire de fantôme en perspective, qui parle aussi du monde de l'enfance. Même s'il y a des OC, au fond, tout tourne autour de Hayato. Lui qui ne voit pas sa propre vie...  
Enjoy~!

* * *

**Mirage au soir, Apparition au matin**

C'était la nuit, bien tard. Cette heure où aucun enfant n'était là, où les gens louches affluaient.

Hayato, lui, était là. Il lui manquait de quoi manger, ce soir, il l'avait remarqué après l'un de ses entrainements épuisants. Le Jûdaime allait être absent pour le mois à venir, entrainé par Reborn, alors c'était son devoir en tant que bras droit d'être au top du top et de surveiller les autres gardiens.

Le platine en avait donc oublié jusqu'à son dîner, et le voilà en train de chercher de quoi manger à cette heure avancée. Il passa de la pénombre de l'extérieur à la lumière de l'intérieur, du silence incomplet au bruit provoqué par les quelques machines que contenaient ce lieu.

Ses courses se conclurent rapidement, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Et dès qu'il paya la caissière et qu'il prit son sachet de commission, le platine avança de quelques pas devant le magasin pour se fumer une cigarette.

C'était une belle nuit. Des étoiles constellaient ce ciel aux nuages qui se faisaient discrets, et même la lune était là, la pleine lune.

Il expira la fumée emplie de tabac, avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Il était temps de rentrer. Plus que temps.

L'italien reprit son chemin, sa silhouette défilant sur la chaussée. Le peu de gens qui était là l'ignorait, il en faisait de même. Puis il stoppa sa marche, cigarette entre l'index et le majeur pour expirer de nouveau, et bailler juste après.

Il était devant une petite ruelle, à laquelle personne ne prêtait attention. Le genre de recoin où il se passait des choses dont personne ne voulait entendre parler.

Et c'était là que se trouvait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir.

Elle était petite, menue, assise. Une petite fille, qu'il toisait du regard avec une pointe d'énervement en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici à une heure pareille.

La petite ne bougea pas, trop occupée à regarder le sol. Elle l'ignorait, un peu comme lui aurait dû, peut-être, le faire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle redressa la tête, d'où provenait une chevelure courte, noire et ondulée. Ses yeux ronds et lactescents le fixaient. Ni surprise, ni en colère, ni rien. Sa voix était presque inaudible.

« Je me promène. »

Ah.

« Rentre chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Après avoir asséné ces mots, il reprit son chemin en essayant de se contrôler pour éviter de s'énerver contre elle, là, maintenant.

Elle était minuscule, cette gamine, elle n'avait rien sur elle si ce n'était qu'une robe blanche. Une proie facile, qui n'en avait rien à faire.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si inconscients ? Pourquoi leur laissait-on une telle inconscience, à eux, qui ne savent déjà pas grand-chose ? Ça ne leur porte que préjudice. Les enfants…

Il se retourna, pour voir si elle avait bougé, si elle était partie. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de là où elle était. Et après mûre réflexion, il était bien partie pour la bouger de là lui-même.

Mais elle n'en avait pas laissé le temps. Elle s'était évaporée.

Une boule dans le ventre. Il déglutit, laissant tomber sa cigarette.

Merde.

* * *

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait oppressé. Le sentiment d'avoir encore foiré. Encore.

Demander au peu de gens qui était là n'avait servi à rien, personne ne l'avait remarquée.

Gokudera a eu du mal à rentrer chez lui, à dormir et à se réveiller l'esprit tranquille le lendemain. Sa boule au ventre était toujours là. La nuit, il avait cauchemardé de ce qui avait bien pu advenir de la petite, sans prendre en compte la possibilité qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle saine et sauve.

Il avait gaffé, encore. Encore. Et penser à tout cela ne changera rien, il le savait.

Il alluma la télé, déjà une cigarette entre les lèvres, histoire de se détendre un peu. Ou alors c'était une excuse pour se flinguer les poumons.

Dehors, c'était l'aurore. Et vu son état, il n'était pas prêt de se rendormir. Malgré la course poursuite très intéressante de Tom & Jerry qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées.

Ses cauchemars tournaient dans sa tête, et son sentiment de culpabilité aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas la retrouver. Mais sa seule envie était de sortir, même si c'était complétement inutile.

Et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire, le ventre vide, les poumons emplis de tabac.

Pas de soleil, juste une mer de nuage en guise de ciel. Peu de gens dehors, des coureurs pour la plupart, dont un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. D'ailleurs, il lui gueula dessus pour le saluer, comme c'est gentil.

« OY ! TRONCHE DE POULPE ! »

Vous savez comme ils s'entendent bien tous les deux… lui et le boxeur eurent une petite altercation, qui participa au réveil de la ville. Et, sans s'être battus, pour une fois, ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Il expira la fumée, de nouveau, cette colonne nuageuse qui se dirigeait vers le panorama. Son sentiment de culpabilité et son imagination avaient cessé de le torturer, sa raison finissant par l'emporter :

_Ça ne servait à rien._

Il termina assis, sur une balançoire, dans le petit parc où des enfants viendront jouer plus tard dans la journée.

Ça a quelque chose de reposant, une ville qui dort. Sans bruit. Tout est comme figé dans ce gris étrange, et le fait d'être seul au monde n'a plus rien d'inquiétant. On ne pense plus, on ne craint rien. C'est une illusion qui semble si vraie.

Il se balançait légèrement, puis il eut froid. Un frisson qui parcourut son corps de part en part.

Il sentait une présence.

L'italien ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

Un bond.

Hayato se tourna vers l'autre personne, déjà armé. Elle le regarda, sans rien dire.

La petite.

« Putain… »

Malgré son expression faciale, il était soulagé, premièrement que ce ne soit pas un quelconque ennemi et deuxièmement qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Ses bâtons de dynamites disparurent, sous l'étonnement de la noiraude.

Elle souriait, tandis qu'il se rassit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, à cette heure ?

- Je me promène. Répondit-elle avec le même ton qu'hier.

- Génial. »

Il lâcha un soupir.

« Je m'appelle Hitomi. Hoshino Hitomi. »

Ses iris verts se concentraient sur elle, exprimant une once de colère. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la météo, mais sa silhouette était indistincte, comparé à la veille.

Il sentait toujours ces picotements en lui, désagréables. Et plus il la regardait… plus il comprenait…

Pourquoi elle avait disparu pour réapparaître. Pourquoi elle était seule.

Sa main tenta de la toucher.

Du vide.

Elle ne cilla pas.

« Tu as peur. Donc tu vas partir. »

Son regard était rivé sur lui. Toujours figé, sur cette même émotion. Elle attendait sa réponse, même si elle était évidente.

Il allait reculer lentement, et s'enfuir. Faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, et retourner à sa vie.

De toute façon, ça les arrange tous qu'elle soit morte.

« Non. »

…

Le regard de l'argenté était ancré dans le sien. Elle n'y croyait pas.

« Tu n'es pas le premier fantôme que je rencontre. »

Il parlait d'un air ironique, léger sourire aux lèvres.

La petite fixait ses pieds, son cœur inexistant battant la chamade. Elle était secouée de toute part, perturbée par ses paroles.

Elle était heureuse.

_On ne parlait qu'à elle. On la considérait. Elle existait._

Hayato ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais devinait l'expression gravé sur son visage translucide.

Elle était différente de cet imbécile de Roméo, qui leur avait bien fait peur dans ce cimetière.

Ce qu'elle dégageait lui était familier.

...

Trop familier.

...

... pas encore...

**« GROUIK ! »**

Hitomi pouffa de rire, le ventre du vivant venait de gargouiller.

« J'ai pas bouffé ce matin... c'est de ta faute, avec ce que tu as f- »

Il s'interrompit, mais son rire inaudible, qu'il était le seul à entendre, s'amplifiait. C'était mieux que la tête qu'elle tirait tout à l'heure...

Il se leva, quand même vexé qu'elle se moque impunément de lui après ce qu'elle lui a fait vivre. Inquiète, Hitomi sauta sur ses pieds, et se mit en face de lui. L'air de lui demander ou il allait.

« J'ai faim. Je suis bien obligé d'y aller. Mais t'es pas obligé de rester planté là. »

Son sourire, qu'il était le seul à voir, resplendit. Son âme se réchauffait. Comme si elle revivait.

Il était le seul à voir tout ça, le seul.

Mais pourquoi ?


	2. Empathie

**Titre** : Inexistence  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Hitomi et Soren, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la maman des moustachus foudroyés et des princes psychopathes ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Merci à HanaHime! Oui, cette histoire sera intéressante, j'y veillerais! En même temps, Hayato, n'est-il pas un perso intéressant à la base? ^^  
Hitomi pourra vous paraître égoïste à la fin du chapitre, mais j'essaie justement de transcrire la différence entre les deux personnages.

* * *

**Empathie**

Ses yeux lactescents le fixaient, toujours. Ils étaient emplis de curiosité. Peut-être qu'elle se posait des questions sur lui.

Un restaurateur ambulant, grâce auquel il mangeait un repas chaud, s'était arrêté sur le chemin qu'il prenait pour retourner chez lui. Il était ici depuis plus de dix minutes, et sur le point de terminer son petit déjeuner, sous le regard du vieil homme qui n'appréciait pas l'air grincheux de son client.

Les yeux de Hitomi le déconcentraient, et sans le vouloir, il finissait toujours par diriger les siens vers elle.

Il finit par se demander, intérieurement, ce qu'elle voulait. Et la petite, comme si elle avait entendu, pointa du doigt sa tignasse argentée, tout en disant, d'une voix posée :

« Tako-san. »

Il sursauta.

« Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant. »

Et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'une veine fit de même sur le front du métisse. Le restaurateur sursauta en remarquant son regard noir : Pourquoi tant de colère, d'un seul coup ? Et contre _qui _?

Le platine repartit, les mains dans les poches, et de plus en plus énervé. Il ordonna, en silence :

« Appelle-moi par mon nom !

- Tu ne me l'as pas donné, Tako-san. Dit-elle, toujours aussi calme et en marchant avec légèreté.

- Gokudera Hayato. »

Elle s'arrêta, pour le regarder à nouveau. Il leva un sourcil, sans comprendre ce qu'elle allait encore faire.

« Goku-san… Hayatan…

- Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles.

- Je les aime bien, moi. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, elle se remit à sautiller.

Hayato soupira, avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il venait d'entrer en contact avec elle, sans même utiliser la parole.

C'était logique : elle-même ne pouvait plus utiliser sa voix… mais son esprit, était toujours là, pour se connecter aux autres.

Tout ce que le platine contenait, en lui, demeurait invisible, tout comme Hitomi. Les choses invisibles, devenaient-elles visibles, pour elle ? Il y a ce qu'il peut voir, et ce qu'elle peut voir.

Hayato était comme les autres mortel, jusqu'à hier. La voir, était-ce quelque chose qui lui était propre ? Une grâce divine ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ?

L'origine de ce « don », il ne savait pas comment l'appréhender. Et dans la situation présente, savoir d'où cela venait ne changeait rien… cette question-là, était plus importante encore :

_Que faire ?_

Ils rentraient, tous les deux. Hitomi le suivait avec attention, comme s'ils étaient inséparables. Et l'esprit de Hayato ne cessait d'être tourmenté.

Une fois arrivé, la brune gigotait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, impatiente de voir l'intérieur. Son attitude pressait le jeune homme d'ouvrir la porte, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'elle pouvait la traverser si elle le souhaitait.

Quand le platine la retrouva, elle était sur le canapé en train de regarder les dessin-animés. Les aventures du Sergent Keroro remplissaient son âme de joie.

Il le sentait. Toutes ses sensations l'assaillaient.

Comme si c'étaient les siennes.

A ce moment, le mortel se demanda si pour la morte, cette étrange empathie était semblable.

Après tout, elle « lisait » dans certaines de ses pensées… est-ce qu'elle pouvait toutes les recevoir ? Pouvait-elle accéder à autre chose, venant de lui ? A sa mémoire…

Il ressentit un malaise. Il avait trop réfléchit. Il avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu.

Hitomi ne semblait pas affectée. Mais, sa joie s'était tue.

Elle finit par se retourner :

« Tako-san, tu peux changer de chaîne ?

- Si tu me rappelles comme ça, je t'ignorerais. Répondit-il.

- Mais, Tako-san…

- … »

Il se retourna, feignant de ne plus la voir, faisant mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

La petite descendit du canapé sur lequel elle faisait semblant d'être assise, pour aller à sa rencontre puis elle agita ses petits bras avec véhémence, face au plus grand qui faisait deux fois sa taille :

« Tako-san ! Tako-san ! »

Mais il ne céda pas. Après avoir réessayé plusieurs fois, la petite baissa les bras et fronça les sourcils, alors que le plus âgé arborait un sourire victorieux :

« Alors ?

- Goku…

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en s'abaissant à son niveau, alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- … Bakadera. Asséna-t-elle, avec une attitude neutre qui trahissait son esprit taquin. »

Son expression disparut, et il lui jeta un regard noir, qui amusa le petit fantôme, aussi gentil que Casper.

« Tu m'as dit que si je t'appelais Tako-san, tu m'ignorerais, alors je vais te renommer Bakadera. On peut changer de chaine ?

- Non.

- Méchant.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Mais elle avait déjà cessé de l'écouter, se lançant dans une inspection de la maison. Elle parcourut tout le premier étage en prenant soin de passer par les portes et finit par revenir après avoir constaté qu'il y avait des escaliers :

« Il est où ton papa ? Et ta maman ? »

Hayato la regarda avec surprise.

« Parce que, s'ils sont là et que tu parles tout seul… »

Ses yeux affichaient de la curiosité, comme tout à l'heure. Mais l'italien prit un air sombre.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pour elle, c'était d'une évidence… tout le monde avait un papa et une maman. Elle, ses anciens copains…

L'italien n'avait pas envie de répondre, de lui expliquer, de déballer sa vie devant elle. Ses souvenirs étaient enfermés dans une boîte de Pandore, tout le temps. C'était grâce à ça qu'il vivait pour ainsi dire normalement.

Il n'était pas pris d'une envie de pleurer dès qu'on lui parlait de ses parents, non. Il se demandait quoi répondre. Ça s'arrêtait à là.

Et à d'autres moments, sa réflexion allait plus loin, là ou elle ne devrait pas aller, jusqu'à ce que la boîte s'ouvre.

Il **la** referma aussitôt.

« J'en avais. »

Hitomi ne dit rien. Elle avait compris.

Chaque fibre de son corps inexistant la pressait de s'excuser. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de ça.

Hayato entendit ses excuses… et lui dit que ce n'était rien.

Mais comme s'ils étaient liés, la petite sentit que ce n'était _pas_ rien.

Plus un mot.

Le platine savait qu'au fond, elle s'excusait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule de nouveau.

Ils étaient peut être liés, mais il restait tout seul avec ses cicatrices.

Hitomi sentait que ses excuses étaient inutiles, et que cela n'avait rien changé à la situation. Avec ses proches, dès qu'elle faisait cet effort, elle était récompensée par un sourire et un « c'est pas grave ».

Hitomi ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer cette ambiance… elle avait peur de ces sensations qui l'assaillaient, qu'elle n'avait jamais connus…elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

Elle voulait juste _vivre_ dans cette illusion qu'elle était encore de ce monde.


End file.
